


little fairy

by swanfairie



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanfairie/pseuds/swanfairie
Summary: little drabble featuring my ocs ysa and alex.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	little fairy

Ysa sighs, leaning back against the wall. "I don't want to take the life they're giving me. It feels wrong, somehow."

Alex looks up at her. "You know, you don't have to take it. You don't have to follow their rules."

"Isn't that what got you kicked out?"

He shakes his head. "No. I got kicked out because I was too quiet, I hardly spoke, and when I did they didn't like the things I said. They thought I was a fairy because of it."

"That's awful. Not the fairy part. The part where they abandoned their own child because they didn't like the things you said. That's horrible."

"They didn't think I was their child. They thought the real Alex had been taken away, and they'd left a little fairy in his place." He thinks for a moment. "Y'know, I'd like to be a fairy. I wouldn't mind living in the woods and sleeping on patches of moss. And dancing. And maybe I'd have pointy ears, and wings, like in stories. I'd like to be able to fly."

"Maybe. Maybe they were right about the fairy thing. Not kicking you out, though, that's never right. But maybe you'll grow wings when you're older."

"And pointy ears."

Ysa smiles. "Those too. Maybe."


End file.
